<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is That Your Greatest Fear? by yellowrooster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534550">Is That Your Greatest Fear?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster'>yellowrooster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Blanket Permission Statement On My Profile, Brief Mention of Erections, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Interactive Fiction, Like, M/M, Mad Libs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reader-Interactive, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Sort Of, brief mention of masturbation, even briefer than the tag implies, kind of crack, no beta we die like robins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets help when he needs some!<br/>-<br/>TimKon mad libs: Fill in the blanks, comment, &amp; I will illustrate the best answers any of my commenters come up with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic Journal of the Plague Year</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fill in these blanks before reading. They are in order of appearance for your convenience. (Thank you to NQueenOfHearts for letting me know I was missing one!)</p><p>noun 1:<br/>noun 1, again:<br/>body part:<br/>noun 2, plural:<br/>number or quantity 1:<br/>noun 2, plural, again:<br/>noun 3, can be but does not have to be a food:<br/>noun 2, plural, again:<br/>phrase or saying that American high school students learn in school:<br/>adjective 1:<br/>noun 4:<br/>noun 2, plural, again:<br/>verb that can be done to someone else 1:<br/>noun 2, plural, again:<br/>greeting:<br/>onomatopoeia:<br/>noun 2, singular:<br/>something Kon would say:<br/>verb ending in -ing 1:<br/>adjective 2:<br/>verb ending in -ing 2:<br/>number or quantity 2:<br/>verb that can be done to another person 2:<br/>verb ending in -ing 1, again:</p><p>(Every time I say noun 2, for example, it is the same word that you chose for every other version of noun 2.)<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark in Gotham as usual. It was cold and dark and strange in Gotham and the rain had settled into a stable, thunderous downpour. </p><p> </p><p>It was a dark and stormy night. At that very moment, thick streams of water poured off of Gotham’s many massive, tiered cathedral buttresses. Rain curled down the stone faces of gargoyles, stripping away grime as it poured off their cheeks like tears. </p><p> </p><p>Alone, stood a dark figure on a massive dark rooftop, back straight, head bowed. The rain was like a second skin to him, thick and cold and heavy. </p><p> </p><p>Tim was wet. </p><p> </p><p>His Red Robin suit was soaked through. Unusual. It was supposed to be waterproof. He should definitely look into that. It was a design flaw if it didn’t work as intended.</p><p> </p><p>He knew, however, that not many things remained waterproof once you’ve been standing in the rain for hours. </p><p> </p><p><em> I should probably step out of this puddle, </em> he thought, looking down at his boots. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>Helplessly, he wondered at how late it was. </p><p> </p><p>He thought about calling Oracle, of course. About using his comm. They didn’t think he was out tonight, had told Tim to stay home. </p><p> </p><p>Tim understood <em> why, </em> of course. Gotham’s crazed villain of the week had a personal vendetta against him, Red Robin. He’d sworn to kill everyone Red Robin had ever loved </p><p> </p><p>This was all, of course, because Tim had stolen his ______________ (noun 1). Tim could remember it now. It had been necessary, for the greater good. There had been no other choice. It had been life or death, and Tim had a <em> duty. </em></p><p> </p><p>Honestly, if villains were going to take a ______________ (noun 1, again), magically enhance it, and surgically attach it to their ______________ (body part) in hopes of getting a leg up on world domination, Tim wasn’t sure why they would be so surprised when they learned someone wanted to stop them. So many villains just thought they had the right to murder thousands, enslave all sentient life in the universe, and pirate every song on iTunes—all with no consequences. Talk about entitled brats!</p><p> </p><p>Tim had gone out anyway, against all advice. Honestly, Bruce should have learned by now. “Don’t come with me” had a zero percent success rate when said to any of the Robins so far. Bruce must have been really distracted not to have anticipated that. </p><p> </p><p>Tim had watched from a distance at first. The villain had sworn “everyone he’d ever loved” after all, and… unfortunately, a lot of them were going out to fight with him. Tim had to be there. He had to protect them. </p><p> </p><p>What <em> Tim </em> hadn’t anticipated was a trap, set to his genetic code, so as soon as he entered the warehouse where the villain had his evil lair, the floor had dropped out from under him. He’d used his grapnel, of course, but there hadn’t been anything to latch on to, and the trapdoor had closed, locking him in a small chamber under the floor, big enough to stand up in, but not big enough to lay down. </p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t been completely dark. </p><p> </p><p>On the far wall, there had been a dim, flickering light with a frankly startling number of moths and mosquitoes flying around it. On the floor, he could just barely make out several small ______________ (noun 2, plural) laying around ominously. </p><p> </p><p>Tim didn’t pay much attention to them at first, scaling the wall quickly to try to find a divet or crack in the ceiling to mark where the trapdoor had been. If he could get his knife through there, he may be able to pry the door open again and escape. </p><p> </p><p>Tim didn’t have a chance to slip the knife in the crack when he located it. The moment he put pressure on the door, Tim heard the tell-tale hiss of gas filling the chamber. </p><p> </p><p>He fumbled for his mask, falling inelegantly down from the ceiling. He managed to get his mask on, but not before inhaling enough of the sharp smelling, thick gas to get his insides rolling. This was bad. Inhaling an unknown substance, trapped in a small space—anything could happen. Tim was small and lean, which was usually a bad thing when it came to toxins. He had no idea what his threshold dose might be. If this was a poison… well, the villain had wanted to kill him, so it would be a logical assumption that he might be given something of LD50 or above. This was really, really bad. </p><p> </p><p>His rebreather would help him not inhale more of the substance, but its filter wouldn’t last forever. </p><p> </p><p>Worse, he’d had ______________ (number 1) shots of espresso in his coffee after dinner, and he had no clue what kind of synergistic reaction this substance might have with caffeine. Tim might be looking at a heart attack within the next few hours. </p><p> </p><p>Turns out, he didn’t have to wait that long. Within fifteen minutes, Tim found himself undeniably suffering effects of the gaseous substance. </p><p> </p><p>At first, he’d chalked up his inability to use his comm to contact Oracle and get back up down to shaky hands, nerves, fear for his life—although he’d never been known for those things getting in the way of a mission before. Pretty soon, it had become clear that his hands were not the only thing shaking.</p><p> </p><p>He was cold, so cold, and nothing helped. </p><p> </p><p>Pretty soon, he stopped trying to get out of the chamber and curled up against the wall by the vent where the gas was still coming through. It had thickened now, casting a sheeny haze across the room, making the room look like someone had been overenthusiastic with the smoke machine in a nightclub every time the lights flickered. Tim pressed his back against the vent, hoping if he plugged the vent, more of the gas wouldn’t be able to pack into the room. </p><p> </p><p>Tim’s heart was racing, and he wished the gas was warm, at least, so he wouldn’t feel so bone-achingly cold. </p><p> </p><p>Now, sitting on the ground, he was at eye-level with all of those little ______________ (noun 2, plural, again) scattered across the room. He inspected them with no small level of suspicion, but pulled the ones in arms’ reach close to his chest, hoping they’d trap his body heat in with him. </p><p> </p><p>Tim could have stayed home. He would have been in a warm bed in his apartment, under many blankets, sleeping to the sound of the rain. If not sleeping, than in bed working on cases, making theories, overheating computer in his lap. Tim thought about all those lucky people whose phones exploded and burned them. He wished he was in a roaring fire, he’d be as happy as a cold-blooded animal in the heat of the sun. He imagined, blissfully, being a  ______________ (noun 3, can be but does not have to be a food) spinning around in a microwave, for one minute 29 seconds as Dick did various acrobatic tricks to be at the microwave right before the timer went off. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Tim was not sure when the hallucinations began. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he remembered saying. “No, please no.” He cradled the little ______________ (noun 2, plural, again) tight, close to his chest, like a teddy bear, eyes watering and throat closing.</p><p> </p><p>He’d cradled them so tight, he definitely had imprints from them on his chest even hours later. </p><p> </p><p>“Bruce,” he’d cried. “Dad… please. Dick, Babs, anyone!”</p><p> </p><p>That had gone on forever. Tim wasn’t sure how long. When the effects finally began to subside, Tim only had a vague understanding that he was not, in fact, dead. </p><p> </p><p>The trapdoor somehow opened, and Tim climbed, thinking “warm air rises” and “______________ (phrase or saying that American high school students learn in science classrooms).” </p><p> </p><p>When he made it up, he lay on his back on the floor, seeing, from his vantage point, irrevocable evidence that the villain had been dealt with by the other Bats sometime earlier on in the night. Most notably, there was a ______________ (adjective 1) ______________ (noun 4) in the room, which he could see clearly. This was only ever true when the case was wrapped up, so Tim heaved a sigh of relief and let his back untense. He realized only then that he was still carrying one of those small ______________ (noun 2, plural, again) from the floor of the cell, but he couldn’t bring himself to put it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Kon,” Tim begged, laying on the floor like a limp fish. “I need you to ______________ (verb that can be done to someone else 1) me.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite what had just happened to him, Tim was not delusional. He knew if Kon had heard him, it would take him at least half an hour to show up, so he managed to get himself to the roof of the building, still clutching one of those  ______________ (noun 2, plural, again) to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Tim ended up here, on the roof, in the dark, in the pouring rain. He said “Kon” a few more times, just in case. But he was pretty sure Kon had heard him the first time; it was pretty late at night and Kon would be getting in bed sometime soon. Tim had it on good authority that Kon listened for Tim when he jerked off before bed. He’d definitely have heard Tim saying his name. </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, after standing forever in the rain, Tim heard the telltale sign of a Super flying through pouring rain. He didn’t bother turning around—Clark wasn’t likely to be loudly complaining that Santa’d had the right idea when he’d had Rudolph lead the way on a foggy, stormy night. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, Tim didn’t think he could move. </p><p> </p><p>“______________ (greeting),” said Kon, landing on the roof beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Tim made a “______________ (onomatopoeia)” sound in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha got there?” Kon asked, nodding to what Tim had in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Tim looked down. “A ______________ (noun 2, singular).”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” said Kon. It was clear he was expecting some kind of explanation. </p><p> </p><p>Tim managed a short glance at him. Despite the lingering effects of his hallucination, Tim confirmed that Kon was wearing rumpled pajamas, breathless and panting. He was definitely hard. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, he would smirk. Instead, Tim took a stuttering breath. “I’ve been exposed to a type of fear toxin. A different strain, but.” That had been clear from what Tim had seen when he’d crawled out of the building. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Kon asked. He leaned forward, hand hovering over Tim’s shoulder. Close enough that Tim could feel the warmth radiating from him. </p><p> </p><p>Like a moth to light, Tim couldn’t resist. He dropped what he had in his hands and threw his hands around Kon’s neck, body pressed against him in a heat-stealing hug. </p><p> </p><p>Kon made an “oof” sound at the impact. He pulled Tim closer into his warm embrace. His hard dick was… softening, but still pressed against Tim tightly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“______________ (something Kon would say),” Kon said. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” said Tim, not grateful, but not letting go of Kon either. “That makes it all better.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was just a hallucination,” Kon told him. “What you saw… that wasn’t real.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that.” Tim scowled, turning, curling inward, burying his face in Kon’s shoulder. He felt angry and scared. His lip curled in frustration, catching rain in his mouth when he let out an angry breath. “It felt real,” he said, through gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>They stared for a while, together, at the cars below, listening to the city. Kon was looking over his shoulder. Tim was looking over his. They were watching each other’s backs. The rain came down in sheets, and Gotham looked like one of those staticky old black-and-white movies. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you see?” Kon asked, voice heavy with trepidation. </p><p> </p><p>The city made a sound, like a groan. Over the rain, Tim could hear the sound of stone scraping against stone, and was sure that somewhere, nearby, was a rat pushing a dead body and a gun out of the way so it could get to a restaurant dumpster. Gotham five star cuisine.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything was different,” Tim said quietly. He didn’t have to worry about Kon not hearing, and he couldn’t bring himself to be any louder than that. “Bad. You were ______________ (verb ending in -ing 1). It was horrifying. Then Bruce was a ______________ (adjective 2) version of Batman, just like out of a nightmare, and it was my fault and I couldn’t stop it. And Dick—” Here, Tim’s voice broke. He was glad none of his family were here to hear this. “Dick was ______________ (verb ending in -ing 2) with Bart! And Bart was way older, like at least  ______________ (number 2), but it was still weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be weird,” Kon said, consolingly. </p><p> </p><p>“And,” Tim hiccuped, and Kon rubbed his back. “And then Damian tried to ______________ (verb that can be done to another person 2) me and no one tried to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Tim,” Kon said bravely. “I’d help you if the demon brat tried to do that to you. Just… I thought he was getting better about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim managed an affirmative noise from where his face was buried into Kon’s shirt. He was pretty sure they were flying, from the way the rain droplets hit him from a different angle and velocity than before. When Tim managed to speak again, he said, “And you were ______________ (verb ending in -ing 1, again), did I say that already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Truly awful,” Kon confirmed, pulling Tim into his apartment through Tim’s bedroom window. “Don’t worry. I would never let that happen. I’m glad you called me.” Kon paused. This felt heavy and different, and Tim could tell that he could feel it, too. “Was that really your biggest fear?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure why I did this, but this is what quarantine has done to me! If there's demand, I'll make more of these.<br/>Paste what you filled in for the words in the comment section, and I'll choose the best one to illustrate!<br/>You can vote on someone else's comment being chosen by responding to them with the word vote or otherwise indicating that you like how their version turned out.<br/>Non-submission comments are also welcome and appreciated, including spelling and grammar errors, feedback, concrit, and regular crit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is That Your Greatest Fear? - Art Coming Soon!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>IF YOU WANT MORE MAD LIBS TO FILL OUT, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.</strong><br/>This chapter is an update on the art for the previous chapter + a sneak preview!<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Good news:</strong> It's almost done!<br/><strong>Bad news:</strong> It's not done yet... :(<br/><strong>Good news, I hope:</strong> I really wanted to get the mad libs written chapter up tonight, though, so I'll give you a sneak preview of what's to come when all the art is up!<br/><strong>Great news:</strong> My art will be largely based on NQueenOfHearts' comment, which is why we have 69 year old Bart as my good will gesture! I chose their comment because it was the first one my fic got and they got me excited on starting the art right away!<br/><strong>More news:</strong> I will update this chapter in a few days (hopefully NOT longer than a week) with the rest of the art I did!<br/>Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fill in these blanks before reading. They are in order of appearance for your convenience. (Let me know if I made any mistakes!)<br/>professional title or job 1:<br/>noun that someone with profession or job 1 would have or use 1:<br/>professional title or job 1, again, plural:<br/>verb ending in -ing 1:<br/>professional title or job 1, again:<br/>professional title or job 1, again:<br/>verb ending in -ing 2:<br/>professional title or job 1, again:<br/>adverb ending in -ly 1:<br/>professional title or job 1, again, plural:<br/>verb 1:<br/>noun 1:<br/>professional title or job 1, again, plural:<br/>noun 2, plural:<br/>noun 3:<br/>adjective 1:<br/>noun 4, plural:<br/>adverb ending in -ly 2:<br/>noun 5:<br/>noun 6, plural:<br/>activity 1:<br/>bad excuse to get out of doing something 1:<br/>noun 7:<br/>exclamation 1:<br/>adjective 2:<br/>noun 8, plural:<br/>adverb ending in -ly 3:<br/>adjective 2, again:<br/>noun 8, again:<br/>verb ending in -ing 3:<br/>adjective 3:<br/>noun 9:<br/>noun 7, again:<br/>noun 10:<br/>noun 10, again:</p><p>(Every time I say noun 2, for example, it is the same word that you chose for every other version of noun 2.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim paced around his room, glaring down at his phone. He gritted his teeth. He didn't know if he should ask for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra's al Ghul was tricky. Not the easiest villain to deal with, to be sure. Immortal, in charge of the League of Assassins, he had been a master assassin, tactician, and a complete genius, but now, he was also a ____________ (professional title or job 1). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim wasn't sure he could deal with that on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he'd told Ra's when they'd had that showdown after the fight with the Council of Spiders was true. Tim </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have friends. He wasn't Batman, for God's sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim just… wasn't sure any of his friends could handle this either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the surveillance photos---Ra's posing with a ____________ (noun that someone with that profession or job would have or use 1) surrounded by other ____________ (professional title or job 1, again, plural), a few inconspicuous ninjas in the background. He bit his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he ask anyone for help? No one would believe this if they didn't see the evidence themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Tim hated the prospect of having to explain this to anybody else, Tim wasn’t stupid enough to try to handle this all on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only problem was: who should he tell first? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not Damian, certainly. Not that Damian would be his first choice in most situations---saving animals and ____________ (verb ending in -ing 1) excluded, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the thought of telling Damian about his grandfather's recent… accomplishment had Tim shivering. That was sure to end badly, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim was pretty sure asking Bruce for help would </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>end badly. Now, it's possible Bruce already knows about Ra's al Ghul's interesting... career move, given that the man keeps track of everyone, and this was sure to raise a few flags, but what Tim really didn't want would be for Bruce to question why it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tim's</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem that Ra's had done so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which of course would prompt an explanation of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> had happened when Bruce was dead, and Tim didn't really want to get into that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially not right now, when Tim was still reeling from discovering that Ra's is a ____________ (professional title or job 1, again). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim considered asking Dick, who he wouldn't have to explain as much to. He was reliable and Tim would trust him with his life. But he was really busy with that Bludhaven drug ring, Tim admitted. Plus, he also didn't want to deal with the possibility of Dick getting offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact was, Dick had confided in him not so long ago that he'd also wanted to be a ____________ (professional title or job 1, again) when he was younger. He'd also considered a career in ____________ (verb ending in -ing 2), but it didn't pay very well, and at that point he'd been on the outs with Bruce and wasn't sure if he even wanted to use his trust fund. Oh, Tim had laughed it off at the time, exclaiming "You? A ____________ (professional title or job 1, again)? I don't see it." while  ____________ (adverb ending in -ly 1) slapping his thigh in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Dick had seemed at least a little genuinely hurt at that reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't seem so funny now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason? Well, he was an option, obviously. But he was kind of hit or miss. Either he'd help, enthusiastically taking out everyone he laid his eyes on or he'd try to kill Tim again. There was really no in between. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, Tim was not sure if it was ethical to subject a bunch of (theoretically) innocent ____________ (professional title or job 1, again, plural), just trying to do their job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the flip side, Jason's mental health was bad enough, with pit madness and daddy issues and everything else issues. Tim could imagine after seeing Ra's ____________ (verb 1) with a innocent ____________ (noun 1), just like all the other  ____________ (professional title or job 1, again, plural) do, a bunch of  ____________ (noun 2, plural) would need a lot of therapy, Jason included. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was left, then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Steph currently weren't on speaking terms. After they collaborated on that mission involving a  ____________ (noun 3), three  ____________ (adjective 1)  ____________ (noun 4, plural), and a nun, they could barely look at each other. Tim really didn't want to involve her if he didn't have to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred was certainly capable, but he was needed elsewhere. Plus, there's no way the entire family wouldn't get involved if Alfred went missing to help Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon and Bart and Cassie were all off-world together. Tim was pretty sure it wasn't even a mission, no matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> they claimed. Some alien princess wanted to thank the team for  ____________ (adverb ending in -ly 2) saving her  ____________ (noun 5) from certain doom and invited them to a planet of gorgeous hot springs, tropical beaches and a great variety of  ____________ (noun 6, plural), all essential elements of a good vacation spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the team had pretended to hem and haw and think about it like it was some kind of hard decision when they'd mentioned the invitation to the League, but Tim knew the truth. They were just there to stare at alien babes, lounge around in the hot springs and commit deplorable crimes, like  ____________ (activity 1).</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Diplomacy, his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And also, screw you, Bruce, for saying Tim couldn't go, too. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, damn it! “____________ (bad excuse to get out of doing something 1)” is the oldest excuse in the book! There was no way even an alien princess with no knowledge of Earth customs would believe that.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Tim was beginning to realize, maybe he didn't have any friends, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked, with no small amount of trepidation, at incriminating pictures he'd printed out of Ra's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt he’d have to go undercover as a ____________ (noun 7) in order to infiltrate Ra’s al Ghul’s new workplace and complete this mission, and that was something he didn't want to face alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you asked him about it later, Tim would deny that he was beginning to cry in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“____________ (exclamation 1)!” Tim shouted and whirled around to the source of the voice, immediately on guard. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the figure in a dark suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scared?" asked Cass, the ghost of a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," said Tim, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, a little."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim felt instantly better now that she was here in a way he didn't really know how to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were in Hong Kong," he said. “Fighting ____________ (adjective 2) ____________ (noun 8, plural).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "Was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Past tense. Okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So the mission went fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she said, ____________ (adverb ending in -ly 3),  like it meant 'obviously'. And with Cass, it kind of did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No ____________ (adjective 2, again) ____________ (noun 8, again) was going to get the better of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all. Cass had an impressive list of victories under her belt---she’d beaten ____________ (verb ending in -ing 3) ninjas, ____________ (adjective 3) drug lords, and even the odd ____________ (noun 9)! This mission wouldn’t have been any different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said. He glanced down at the pictures again and winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need help, little brother?” she asked. “I will help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim bit back a smile. "I'm glad you're back, Cass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” she said and smiled. Then she pointed at the mission plan he’d drawn up and asked. “You are going as a ____________ (noun 7, again)?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a contemplative face. “I will be a ____________ (noun 10).”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left no room for argument. Tim was so glad he’d have back up for the mission he didn’t even argue. Cass could pull </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> off, anyway, even going undercover as a ____________ (noun 10, again), hard as that may be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her an appreciative look and started explaining the other intricacies of their difficult mission. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Paste what you filled in for the words in the comment section, and I'll choose the best one to illustrate!<br/>You can vote on someone else's comment being chosen by responding to them with the word vote or otherwise indicating that you like how their version turned out.<br/>Non-submission comments are also welcome and appreciated, including spelling and grammar errors, feedback, concrit, and regular crit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>